Move On!
by ichizenkaze
Summary: Asalkan Taehyung bahagia, Hoseok rasa dia sudah cukup menyatakan diri berhasil move on. HOPEV / VHOPE WITH KOOKV! Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook. RnR Juseyoo
Tittle : Move On!

Cast : Jung Hoseok / Kim Taehyung / Jeon Jungkook

Slight : Park Jimin

Author : Ichizenkaze

Warning! BL! **Please no hard feeling cause i write it just for fun, okay?**

 **.**

 **.**

;;Happy Reading;;

.

.

* * *

"Jangan kaku begitu, Hyung."

Hoseok menarik nafas. Pelan sekali. Ia menjejalkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku sweater dengan gerutuan tipis.

"Mudah bagimu mengatakannya, bocah." Hoseok memasang wajah kesal yang bercampur dengan perasaan lega. Ada kerutan tak nyaman juga kebahagiaan dari cara Hoseok membalas beberapa sapaan dari teman-temannya. Hoseok membuka mulutnya hanya untuk mengeluarkan rintihan tipis. Bernada paling merana sedunia.

"Ayolah, apa buruknya dari bertemu dengan _mantan_ , sih, Hyung?"

Park Jimin menepuk pundak Hoseok. Tertawa terbahak ketika Hoseok menepis lengannya dan memberikan tatapan tidak bersahabat.

"Buruk karena ini adalah _Kim Taehyung_." Desisnya. Kembali merintih dan menghentikkan langkah. Sesaat ia ingin berjongkok di tengah-tengah lorong kampus yang ramai lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, berteriak sekuat tenaga karena dengan bodohnya menyetujui permintaan Taehyung. " _dammnit_ , aku akan bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung, Jim."

"Hanya Taehyung," Jimin mengangkat bahu tidak perduli.

"Hanya Taaehyung, kepalamu." Rutuk Hoseok, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sembari membenarkan lengan ranselnya yang melorot. "dia itu masalah besar bagi hidupku, oke?"

"Menjadi masalah besar karena kau gagal _move on_ ," ucap Jimin tanpa merasa bersalah, memberikan cengiran penuh perdamaian begitu Hoseok mengirimnya tatapan tajam. "Dengar, Hobie Hyung." Jimin mengalungkan lengannya di leher Hoseok, sedikit berjinjit namun akhirnya berhasil membawa tubuh Hoseok doyong akibat kekuatan lengannya. "Lupakan saja semua perasaanmu dan perlakukan dia seperti seorang adik. _Adik spesial_ ," Jimin tertawa kecil, langsung diam saat Hoseok menatapnya datar. "Maksudku, ini sudah setahun lebih dua bulan kalian putus, sementara dia sudah berpacaran dengan si ketua basket Jeon Jungkook. Dan disinilah kau; masih merindukannya setengah mati. Saranku adalah, jadi pendengar yang baik untuknya. Teman kedengerannya oke."

Hoseok mendorong tubuh Jimin yang jauh lebih pendek darinya. "Terimakasih atas saran tidak bergunamu, Park Jimin."

"Hei, itu saran yang brilian." Protes Jimin tidak terima.

Hoseok mengibaskan tangan, menolak mendengar ocehan Jimin dan berjalan semakin cepat menuju pintu keluar kampusnya. Ia memicingkan mata ketika melihat sileut Taehyung berdiri di depan gerbang kampus. Luar biasa manis dan menggemaskan dengan memakai hodie kebesaran berwarna merah, ada tulisan ' _Basket is Life'_ di depannya dan Hoseok pastikan terdapat huruf besar _J. Jeon_ di belakangnya. Hodie kebanggaan tim basket Universitas mereka yang kini tengah di pakai Kim Taehyung yang entah bagaimana terlihat begitu pas dan seperti seorang model dipadukan celana pendek denim selututnya serta _Adidas_ berwarna putih di kakinya. Hoseok selalu heran karena Kim Taehyung terlihat memikat apapun yang dikenakannya. Apalagi dengan hodie kebesaran milik Jeon Jungkook yang rasanya ingin Hoseok sobek-sobek dengan gunting dan alih-alih memberikan sweaternya pada Taehyung.

"Mampus," bisik Hoseok pada dirinya sendiri. Jimin tertawa tertahan, menyapa Taehyung dengan berisik dan terlampau ceria dan Taehyung membalasnya tak kalah ribut.

"Halo, _Hoseoki Hyung_." Taehyung menyapanya. Wajahnya pias diterpa angin dan membuatnya bersemu tipis.

"H-hai." Ia melayangkan kepala tangannya kaku.

Taehyung tersenyum, bentuk _rectangle_ nya terpasang sempurna dan mengirimi Hoseok angin segar yang berhembus mengelus wajahnya. Ia hampir mengumpat kasar akibat cengiran Taehyung dengan tatapannya yang masih terlihat canggung. Seolah enggan menatap Hoseok, tapi matanya penasaran menyusuri wajah Hoseok. Hati-hati sekali. Menggigit bibirnya tipis sambil melirik Hoseok yang tepaku ditempatnya sementara Jimin mengoceh tidak jelas.

Hoseok ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Jimin dengan kaus kakinya. Demi Tuhan, ia ingin melewatkan setiap detik yang ia miliki saat ini dengan memandang Taehyung, memuji wajahnya yang manis, bahkan ia sempat berpikiran kurang ajar dengan membayangkan bisa mengusap pipi Taehyung dengan punggung jari telunjuknya atau memberikan kecupan tipis di bibir Taehyung yang terkuak mengambil oksigen. _Andai saja ia bisa._ Dan yang pertama dilakukan Hoseok adalah menutup mulut Jimin dengan telapak tangan.

"Kau bawel sekali," desis Hoseok. "sana pergi, kau harus berada di kelas Yoongi untuk menjemputnya sebelum pukul empat sore. Dan kuingatkan, ini sudah pukul empat lewat sepuluh menit."

Jimin melebarkan bola mata, "Sial, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari tadi, Hyung?" amuk Jimin di bawah gerutuannya tentang _'mati aku'_ _'Yoongi Hyung akan membunuhku'_

"Salahkan mulutmu yang berisik," ujar Hoseok. Menepuk punggung Jimin prihatin sementara pemuda itu segera berlari meninggalkan mereka. Berteriak serangkaian ucapan selamat tinggal ke Taehyung serta lambaian tangan kanak-kanaknya.

"Jimin masih saja seberisik dulu," gumam Taehyung. Tersenyum tipis dan memasukkan telapak tangannya ke saku Hodie. Ia memperhatikan pundak Jimin yang menghilang dari balik gedung fakultas Yoongi yang ramai oleh lalu-lalang mahasiswa.

"Yeah," Hoseok mengangguk menyetujui. "tapi kau bisa jauh lebih berisik darinya."

"Aku?" Taehyung menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "aku lupa rasanya menjadi cerewet dan berisik."

Hoseok menjilat bibirnya yang kering. "tidak ada orang yang bisa kau cereweti atau memang keahlianmu menjadi berisik dan cerewet sudah hilang?"

Taehyung tertawa kecil, "entahlah."

Hoseok sadar ada yang berbeda dari Taehyung. Semalam ia dikagetkan dengan dering ponselnya yang berbunyi pada perempat malam saat ia sudah masuk ke alam mimpi dengan tenang. Pengalamannya mendaki satu persatu tangga menuju puncak mimpinya terhenti mendengar teriakan Jimin yang setengah mengantuk, lalu dering telpon dekat sekali di telinganya beserta serangkaian caci maki Jimin sembari menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Memerintah Hoseok untuk segera mengangkat siapa saja orang sinting yang menghubunginya dini hari seperti itu dan biarkan ia kembali tenang. Jimin baru saja menyelesaikan setumpuk tugasnya yang menguras tenaga serta otak, ia akan lebih jauh lebih sensitif dan marah pada apa saja yang mengganggu acara tidur cantiknya.

Di tengah-tengah sisa kantuknya itulah ia melihat layar ponselnya yang berkedip dengan cantuman nama yang tidak pernah Hoseok bayangkan sebelumnya. Ia langsung bangkit duduk, menatap layarnya beberapa detik hingga Jimin kembali mengeluh keras. _Kim Taehyung_. Dengan suara beratnya yang tersiksa menghubungi Hoseok. Membersit pelan dan mengatakan ia ingin bertemu dengannya hari ini.

"Apa yang terjadi, Tae?" Hoseok bertanya, mengangkat tangan dan meletakkannya di pundak Taehyung, mengusapnya hati-hati.

Taehyung kelihatan lelah, ia mengedipkan matanya berat. "Ayo kita cari kafe terdekat. Aku butuh kopi."

Dan Hoseok tidak pernah bisa menjawab _Tidak_ untuk apapun yang diinginkan Taehyung.

* * *

Kafe di ujung jalan itu sepi. Nuansanya serba coklat dan menebangkan seberkas aroma roti hangat dan pahitnya kopi. Ada ketenangan semu saat kepulan air panas menimpa bubuk teh yang dipesan Hoseok. Menimbulkan asap tipis dari gelas keduanya, dengan Americano milik Taehyung yang aromanya pahit memusingkan kepala. Tetapi Hoseok mengerti Taehyung menyukai sensasi kafein yang menyusup masuk ke mulut dan meluncur halus menuju tenggorokannya. Pahit mengingatkannya untuk segera bernafas dan buang semua kemanisan di lidahnya. Pahit membawanya menjadi netral.

Taehyung merunduk, menatap isi gelasnya dengan tangan bertautan resah. Hoseok mengamati jari-jari panjang Taehyung yang cantik. Taehyung memiliki jari yang pantas di banggakan, jari-jari langsing impian pada wanita. Hoseok mengingat masa-masa ia bisa menggenggam jari Taehyung, mencengkramnya kuat namun rapuh di saat yang bersamaan. Ia suka bagaimana kelima jarinya terasa begitu benar dan pas saat bercengkraman dengan Taehyung. Namun semua itu masa lalu, kenangan manis yang tidak bisa ia putar ulang tidak perduli seberapa inginnya Hoseok mengulang semuanya.

"Kau membuatku terkejut," Hoseok membuka suara, menyesap tehnya yang masih panas dan membuat lidahnya terbakar. Rasanya sakit dan menyengat, tetapi melihat tatapan sendu Taehyung mengakibatkan dia menyadari rasa sakit sesungguhnya berada di mana. "menghubugiku dini hari dengan suara yang benar-benar menyedihkan." Hoseok menarik nafas. "mau cerita?"

Taehyung bungkam. Terlihat menenangkan dirinya sendiri sebelum berucap.

"Apa akan cukup sopan jika aku ceritakan padamu?"

Hoseok mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin,"

Taehyung merintih pelan, terliha merasa bersalah. Ia tiba-tiba saja bangkit berdiri, "aku seharusnya tidak menghubungimu, Hyung." Ia membungkuk sopan. "Aku pamit."

"Taehyung," Hoseok segera mengejarnya, mencengkram pergelangan Taehyung yang kurus sebelum pemuda itu sempat menarik kenop pintu restoran. Ia membalikkan tubuh Taehyung hati-hati, mencari mata Taehyung yang berkaca-kaca dibawah kekalutannya.

Hoseok menangkup wajah Taehyung. "Oh _Ya Tuhan_ ," ia bergumam, mengusap pipi Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya. Rasanya hangat dan mendebarkan. Jantungnya berdentang cepat dan memilukan. Ia masih tidak percaya bisa menyentuh Taehyung. Ia masih tidak percaya Taehyung tidak berontak atau mendorong tubuhnya. Ia tidak percaya Taehyung memeluknya, mengeluarkan desah merana yang terdengar jelas sambil mengubur wajahnya di pundak Hoseok.

Ini tidak benar. Kim Taehyung sudah memiliki kekasih. Tidak benar dirinya mengharapkan Taehyung kembali padanya sementara jelas-jelas Taehyung mempunyai pacar yang siap siaga di sampingnya.

"Hei," Hoseok mengusap kepala Taehyung yang merunduk, jarinya melilit manis di rambut halus Taehyung yang sewarna mahoni. "aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu sesedih ini. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika kau boleh cerita apa saja padaku, oke?" bibirnya hampir mengenai pelipis Taehyung, ingin mengecupnya namun Hoseok membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. "aku ini…"

 _Mantan._

Seorang mantan pacar yang gagal _move on_ dan diam-diam masih men _stalking_ akun media sosial Taehyung. Menggerutu kesal ketika melihat kumpulan foto di _Instagram_ Taehyung yang delapan puluh persen isinya adalah gambar dirinya dan Jungkook. Saling bergenggaman tangan, berbagi ciuman kecil, pamer beberapa barang couple yang menyebalkan. Dia adalah Jung Hoseok, yang terkadang mengumpat melihat seluruh kehidupan cinta Taehyung yang semulus jalan raya tol dengan kekasih barunya; Jeon Jungkook. Mencoba menghibur diri dengan tampil sebahagia mungkin walau ia tidak bisa memungkiri hatinya patah melihat kemesraan Taehyung dengan pacar barunya yang tampan.

"A-aku…kau bisa mengganggaku seorang kakak. Teman. Apa saja,"

 _Pacar kedua juga boleh_ , jika ia sebrengsek dan frustasi itu dengan perasaannya.

"Terimakasih," gumam Taehyung. Tersenyum di balik pundak Hoseok. "… _Hoseok Hyung."_

Dan hatinya menghangat, lebih dari apapun. Meleleh di tempatnya saat itu juga.

* * *

"Serius, Hyung?"

Jimin menatap tidak percaya ke arah Hoseok, mendelik tidak suka sambil memeluk bantal dan selimutnya. "kau mengusirku dari kamarku sendiri?" Tanya Jimin skeptis.

"Kau tahu benar aku tidak bisa menolaknya," jawab Hoseok, mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan duduk di sofa panjang di ruang tengah apartemen mereka yang minimalis. Ia memanjangkan lehernya demi melihat keadaan kamarnya dengan pintu setengah terbuka dan Kim Taehyung berbaring di ranjang milik Jimin dengan punggung membelakangi pintu. Tulisan besar _J. Jeon_ mengusik Hoseok dengan perasaan kesal yang tidak beradab.

"Dia sedang ada masalah dengan pacarnya dan tidak bisa kembali ke apartemennya karena Jungkook pasti ada di sana. Dia memintaku dengan pandangan mata memelas menggemaskan yang membuatku tidak akan pernah bisa menolak permintaan Kim Taehyung." Jelas Hoseok kacau dengan tangan bergerak tidak karuan. " Ya Tuhan dia manis sekali saat meminta ijin untuk menginap," gemas Hoseok dan terlihat lelah dengan dirinya sendiri mengulang wajah Kim Taehyung.

"Tapi kau mengorbankanku!" teriak Jimin tidak terima. "kenapa dia tidak tidur di ranjangmu dan aku bisa tidur di ranjangku dan kau tidur di sofa?" protes Jimin. "aku ini masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, Hyung. Tidur di sofa hanya akan memperlambat pertambahan tinggiku dan aku tidak mau kalah tinggi dari Yoongi."

"Yoongi hanya beda satu senti darimu. Pakai saja insoles, masalah selesai." Hoseok bangkit untuk mengambil segelas soda dari lemarin pendingin. "dan kau tidak akan bertambah tinggi, pendek. Kau harus bersyukur dengan tinggi badanmu."

"Ah terserah," Jimin menaruh bantal di lengan sofa. Membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. "bangunkan aku jam tujuh pagi, Hyung." Pinta Jimin dengan suara mengantuk.

"Tidur sana," gumam Hoseok kesal.

"Dan Hyung," Jimin menyamankan posisi tubuhnya.

"Hm," respon Hoseok dengan mata tertuju pada punggung Taehyung.

"Kau tidak bisa selamanya menjadi seperti ini; lemah di hadapan Taehyung. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya. Tetapi kau harus mulai melupakannya. Ia bahagia dengan pacarnya yang keren itu. Dan kau harus berhenti hidup dengan mengandalkan _'asalkan dia bahagia aku tidak apa-apa'._ Itu omong kosong. Kau harus benar-benar mengetahui dimana posisimu. Hanya seorang teman, kakak, atau barangkali Taehyung ingin menjadikanmu selingkuhannya."

Hoseok mendengus. "kau butuh tidur, ucapanmu kacau."

"Serius," Jimin menguap. "saat aku mengantuk otakku bekerja lebih keren dari yang aku bayangkan." Jimin terssenyum tipis. "selamat tidur, Hyung."

"Hm,"

* * *

Manusia cenderung _mempertahankan_ sesuatu atau seseorang yang _tidak akan_ berbalik mempertahakannya. Sekeras apapun Hoseok mencoba mempertahankan Taehyung, mencengkram jarinya kuat atau memeluknya erat. Taehyung tetep harus terlepas darinya. Bukan karena Hoseok sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, bukan juga karena Taehyung lelah dengan hubungan mereka. Kata-kata _'selamat tinggal'_ sudah menggantung tidak bisa dihindari. Hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat kapan Hoseok yang mengatakannya atau Taehyung yang mendahuluinya.

Namjoon berkata keadaannya saat ini seperti menatap pada pintu yang tertutup.

Pilihannya hanya ada dua, ia yang _menariknya_ terbuka atau Taehyung yang _mendorongnya_ agar terbuka. Posisi mereka rumit. Sangat rumit dan mengelabui seluruh akal sehat. Hoseok terlalu pengecut untuk membuka pintu itu karena tahu, saat ia berhasil membukanya ia akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Mereka tidak bisa terus menerus melingkar dalam hubungan simpang-siur seperti ini. Ia mengerti Taehyung yang diam-diam meliriknya walau tangannya tengah digenggam oleh pacarnya. Ia paham, senyuman manis dan kecewa Taehyung ketika Hoseok tidak membalas sapaannya. Taehyung mengerti mereka tidak bisa seperti dulu. Harapannya masih melambung, walau jelas-jelas ia tidak mungkin kembali kepada Hoseok.

Hoseok menaruh smartphone keemasan milik Taehyung di samping pemuda itu yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang Jimin. Pemuda pendek itu sudah mengejar kelasnya dari satu jam lalu. Meninggalkan Hoseok yang tengah membuatkan sarapan untuk Taehyung dan menghentikan aktifitasnya ketika sadar ponsel Taehyung tidak berhenti berbunyi.

"Jungkook." Hoseok bersuara. "sudah lebih dari satu jam menghubungimu."

"Biar saja," jawab Taehyung.

"Kau ada masalah dengannya?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahu. "mungkin."

Hoseok mengangguk tipis, "masih tidak mau cerita?"

Taehyung tertawa pelan. "tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Hyung. Kita oke."

"Tidak mungkin," bantah Hoseok. "kalau kalian baik-baik saja, untuk apa kau di sini?"

"Sedang menjauhi realita." Jawab Taehyung. "aku hanya butuh waktu sendiri. Sama seperti masa lalu."

 _Sama seperti masa lalu_. Hoseok mendesah keras, mengacak rambut hitamnya dan bangkit berdiri. "aku akan menyiapkan sarapan, aku memaksamu untuk memakannya sampai habis."

"Pasti," Taehyung tersenyum. "nafsu makanku sedang tinggi sekali hari ini."

Hoseok membalas senyuman Taehyung, mengusap acak rambut Taehyung yang sehalus sutra dan diam-diam menekan jemarinya menerima panggilan dari Jungkok di smartphone Taehyung.

"Dia di apartemenku. Segera kemari."

* * *

"Di mana dia?"

Jeon Jungkook berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya yang terbuka, rambut hitam acak-acakan dan terlihat kasar. Kentara sekali pemuda itu membiarkan rambutnya tak tersisir dan angin membuatnya mengembang dengan cara gimbal lucu tapi sayangnya terlihat luar biasa seksi saat dipasangkan di wajah tampan Jungkook.

Hoseok mengeluh keras dalam hati. Kenapa pesona Jungkook tidak bisa meredup sedikit saja? Ia berpikir bisa mengalahkan Jungkook untuk mendapatkan Taehyung tetapi kenyataan menghantamkanya, jika ia tidak akan bisa melawan Jungkook yang terlihat luar biasa kalut. Kemeja kotak-kota merah-hitamnya sebagian memaksa keluar dari celana jins hitam ketat dengan sobekan artistik di bagian lututnya. Tasnya menggantung di satu lengan dan merosot di lantai apartemen Hoseok begitu ia mengedikkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Oh Astaga," Jungkook terkesiap. Menghela nafas panjang berisi kelegaan luar biasa.

Bukannya Hoseok minder atau apa. Dia cukup percaya diri dengan penampilannya. Wajahnya bisa saja masuk menjadi model sampul majalah Universitasnya jika ia mau. Tubuhnya terbentuk sempurna karena keuletannya mendalami Dance sejak umur belasan tahun. Tetapi ada perasaan kalah ketika ia berhadapan dengan Jungkook. Kalah karena Jungkook sudah menang saat dia masih terpaku ditempatnya karena gagal menyatakan diri move on dari Taehyung.

"Dia tertidur, lagi." Hoseok membuka tirai jendela, sengatan matahari menimpa mata Hoseok hingga membuatnya menyipit samar. Seberkas debu melayang di udara dan membuatnya terbatuk. Hoseok membalikkan tubuh hati-hati. "Setelah berhasil menyantap panekuknya yang ketiga, menangis selama lima menit, mandi sepuluh menit, saat aku masuk ke kamar dia sudah tidur."

Hoseok merintih pelan dalam hati melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Jeon Jungkook yang bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan jari mengelus dahi dan rambut Taehyung. Tatapan matanya tulus, menohok hatinya. Pemuda tampan itu mengusap seluruh wajah Taehyung dengan kelembutan yang alami, mengecup pelipis Taehyung sayang. Taehyung terlihat terusik, dia mengeluarkan desahan kesal, keningnya berkerut samar. Bibirnya menyuarakan _'Jungkook'_ begitu manis namun matanya masih tertutup. Meringsek mendekat ke pelukan Jungkook yang dengan senang hati membuka lengan dan membiarkan kepala Taehyung terangkat naik lalu terebah imut di pangkuannya. Hoseok harus menggigit lidanya menyaksikan itu.

"Ada masalah, dude?" Tanya Hoseok setelah memastikan Jungkook mendengarkannya kali ini.

Suara dengung mesin Air Conditioner menjadi peneman setia mereka beberapa menit. Jungkook menghela nafas kasar, jarinya bermain di rambut Taehyung begitu sabar.

"Dia tiba-tiba saja menjadi… _moody_ ," Ucap Jungkook memulai ceritanya. "tiga hari terakhir tidak berhenti marah-marah tentang hal sekecil apapun. Jika aku bertanya apa yang terjadi dia mendadak mengunci diri di kamar dan membiarkanku tidur di sofa." Jungkook lagi-lagi menghela nafas. "dia sungguh menggemaskan tetapi aku kebingungan memikirkan penyebab Taehyung bersikap seperti itu."

Hoseok tertawa kecil, mendengus diam ketika mata tajam Jungkook mengusiknya.

"Taehyung memang seperti itu," Hoseok duduk di tepi kusen jendela. Mengamati wajah tidur damai Taehyung beserta tatapan tulus Jungkook. Pemuda itu sangat menyayangi Taehyung, dan Hoseok tidak akan sejahat itu untuk merebut Taehyung. "kau hanya perlu di sampingnya. Jangan katakan apapun yang dapat menyinggungnya dan peluk saja dia. Dia itu maniak pelukan. Dia akan meleleh jika kau memeluknya."

Jungkook tersenyum samar, "kau mengenalnya teramat baik."

"Wajar saja," Hoseok mengibaskan tangan. "aku menjadi pacarnya lebih dari tiga tahun sementara kau baru enam bulan."

"Kadang…aku _cemburu_ , kau tahu." Jungkook memasang wajah bersalah yang lucu, "Taehyung bahkan masih menyimpana fotomu di dompetnya."

"Oh," Hoseok terkesiap pelan. Jantungnya terasa ditembak oleh laser panas. "Benarkah?"

"Hm," Jungkook mengangguk. "tapi jangan pernah berharap kau bisa merebutnya dariku." Suara Jungkook penuh oleh kekuasan dan overprotektif yang mencekik. Ia melukiskan huruf-huruf imajiner di punggung Taehyung. Jari tangannya lalu meremas lengan Taehyung yang kurus dengan gerakan yang mendebarkan.

"Bagaimana jika pacar kedua?"

"Kau mau kutinju?" geram Jungkook.

Hoseok tertawa. Riang dan ribut. "tenang saja, Kook. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri."

 _Bohong sekali kau Jung Hoseok._

"Dan, sial. Panggil aku _Hyung_. Aku ini lebih tua darimu."

"Terserah," Jungkook mengibaskan tangannya tak perduli. "aku akan membawanya pulang."

Hoseok membulatkan mata terkejut. "Tapi dia masih tidur."

"Dan itu tidak menghalangkan niatku sama sekali." Jungkook bangkit dengan hati-hati. Menyangga kepala Taehyung yang jatuh dari pangkuannya dengan bantal. Ia dengan hati-hati menyelipkan lengannya di lekukan lutut dan leher Taehyung.

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Hoseok. Ia menahan teriakan terkejut melihat Jungkook yang menggendong Taehyung begitu mudah dan seringan bulu.

Oh Ya Tuhan, Hoseok bisa saja menyatakan diri sebagai fans nomor satu pasangan satu ini.

"Aku bisa." Jungkook keluar dari kamar Hoseok. Ia mendengar gumaman kecil Taehyung dalam tidurnya, dengan nyaman meletakkan lengannya di sekitar leher Jungkook dan menggerutu di dada Jungkook.

Taehyung. _Sangat_. Menggemaskan.

"Aku akan kembali mengambil tasku," ujar Jungkook. Membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Taehyung yang terlihat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"Oke," Hoseok mengangguk setuju.

"Aku benci harus mengatakan ini," Jungkook menghela nafas. Tersenyum miring begitu tampan dan menyilaukan mata. Dan Hoseok tidak bisa menyalahkan Taehyung jika ia terengah di bawah pesona Jungkook. "Terimakasih, Hyung. Sudah menjaganya dan mengijinkannya menginap di apartemenmu."

"Tidak masalah," Hoseok mencoba membalas senyuman Jungkook. "Katakan padanya untuk sering-sering _moody_ dan main ke apartemenku."

Jungkook mendengus, "tidak akan."

Hoseok tertawa, membukakan pintu agar Jungkook bisa lewat dengan menggendong Taehyung yang masih terlelap. Dia menatap punggung Jungkook yang menyusuri lorong apartemennya, menghilang dari balik pintu lift dengan pemandangan asing yang menjadi penyegar mata bagi para penggemar mereka.

Well, Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak buruk juga.

* * *

"Coba katakan lagi,"

"Pasang telinga baik-baik, pendek." Hoseok menarik leher Jimin. "Aku menyatakan diri berhasil move on dari Taehyung."

" _No way_." Desis Jimin.

" _Yes way_."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Kenapa kau terlihat tidak senang mendengar _Hyung_ kesayanganmu ini berhasil move on."

"Karena kau mengatakan hal itu bulan lalu tetapi langsung curhat tentang Taehyung yang sangat menggemaskan ketika menumpahkan kopi ke lantai. Kau itu sakit, Hyung. Kau tahu, _Lovesick_ garis keras."

"Enak saja," Hoseok merenggut kesal. "mungkin aku hanya merindukannya."

"Tuh kan,"

"Dengar dulu." Hoseok menoyor kepala Jimin yang dibalas umpatan kesal. "bukan hanya benci dan cinta yang tipis, tetapi rindu dan cinta juga tipis, _bro_. Aku hanya butuh melihatnya baik-baik saja. Dan setelah melihatnya aku ternyata sadar aku tidak secinta itu dengan Taehyung."

"Cih, bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong, dasar sial."

"Lagipula, aku rasa sekarang aku resmi menjadi _Taekook Shipper_."

"Heh," Jimin menatapnya dengan mata melotot horror. "sefrustasi itu kah dirimu, Hyung?"

" _Hell_ , mereka itu pasangan hot tahu,"

"Mana perduli," dengus Jimin. Dia diam sejenak, menatap lurus tak berkedip. Lima meter dari tempat mereka duduk, terdapat Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang mengantri makanan. Taehyung terlihat sedang mengoceh panjang lebar dengan Jungkook yang mengangguk seolah paham. Taehyung kelihatan kesal, memukul lengan Jungkook dan meminta atensi. Jungkook tertawa kecil, dia menepuk pantat Taehyung hingga membuat Taehyung merona hebat lalu memukul Jungkook dengan kasar. Jungkook hanya tertawa, ia membisikkan sesuatu yang sanggup merubah wajah Taehyung terlihat gelagapan dan salah tingkah.

" _Hell yes_ ," Jimin mengangguk, mengambil kaleng soda dan meneguknya. "Mereka memang hot. Aku resmi menjad _TaeKook Shipper_ hari ini."

Hoseok mendesah, melakukan _High-Five_ dengan Jimin diringi tawa berisik yang idiot.

Asalkan Taehyung bahagia, Hoseok rasa dia sudah cukup menyatakan diri **berhasil** _move on_.

* * *

END

* * *

AKU TAU INI GAJE SEKALIIII AKU PAAAHAAAM.

Ini gara-garaaku terus-terusan gosipin VHope rasa mantan sama **cinnynese** ASDFGHJKL PLEASE NO HARD FEELING, OKAY? I love VHope and KookV. I love them both.

Aku hanya sedang melarikan sesaat dari realita /ea/ /dasar alay/

Semoga kalian suka~

RnR Juseyoooo~


End file.
